Ultimate Battle Saga
by Looneyman
Summary: An alien force is invadng the Earth and bringing it to the edge of destruction. The only remaining defence is a group of destined heroes, some from the future, some from other dimensions
1. The invasion and the gathering

(A/N: I finally decided to get this story started. Be nice in the reviews, I know this is a massive undertaking, especially since I'm working on two other stories as well. If you're a fan of the people in this story, I think you'll like this. I'd been thinking of this for a while and I've finally decided to put the first chapter up.)

Disclaimer: Here is a list of the characters who will appear and who owns them. Anyone I don't mention is owned by me.

Looney Tunes: Warner Brothers

Mario characters: Nintendo

Starfox characters: Nintendo

Metroid characters: Nintendo

Sonic the Hedgehog characters: Sega/Sonic Team

Worms (Boggy B, Spadge, Clagna, Suzette): Team 17

Red Dwarf characters: Grant Naylor

POKéMON: Nintendo/Game Freak

Zelda characters: Nintendo

Tales of Symphonia Characters: Namco

Prince of Persia: Ubi soft

If I decide to include anyone else in later chapters, the disclaimer will be at the top of the appropriate chapter.

**The invasion and the gathering **

It was a clear sunny day in California. Bugs and Lola were sitting on a bench at the local park, watching their daughter Jessica playing on the swings.

"We picked a beautiful day to come to the park." Lola said.

"Yep, and Jessica looks so happy playing on those swings." Bugs replied. Lola looked at a patch of flowers near the swings.

"Those flowers remind me of our relationship." Lola said.

"In what way?" Bugs asked.

"Well, they're in full bloom, just like our love for each other." Lola replied as she snuggled closer to Bugs.

"I see what you mean now." Bugs replied. He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. A couple of minutes later, a couple of canaries landed on the bench.

"Hi Tweety, hi Aaooga." Lola greeted.

"Hello." Aaooga replied.

"Hi there." Tweety said. Bugs noticed Aaooga with a small basket.

"What are you holding?" Bugs asked. Aaooga reached into the basked and pulled out a yellow canary chick.

"Awwwwww." Bugs and Lola cried when they saw the chick.

"This is our daughter Becky." Aaooga replied.

"She's only a couple of months old." Tweety added.

"Wow, she's so cute. Congratulations you two." Lola said.

"Thank you." Tweety replied. Aaooga looked at her daughter.

"Becky, these are our friends Bugs and Lola." Aaooga said to her daughter. Becky tilted her head and looked at the two rabbits.

"Hi there little one." Bugs said. Becky looked at him blankly. Jessica soon came over.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Jessica shouted.

"Jessica, will you keep it quiet." Lola said sternly.

"Why mummy?" Jessica asked.

"Because our friends here have a new baby." Lola replied.

"Really?" Jessica asked. She climbed up to have a look at Becky.

"Look but don't touch." Bugs said to Jessica.

"Ok daddy." Jessica replied. Becky looked at Jessica with the same blank expression she'd given Bugs. Jessica mimicked the expression. Everyone started laughing quietly.

"Kids." Bugs and Tweety said simultaneously.

"We'd better go or we'll be late for Becky's appointment." Aaooga said, putting Becky back in the basket.

"Ok, see you later." Lola replied.

"By Jessica" Tweety said as they flew off.

"Bye." Jessica shouted back.

* * *

"What did you want?" Lola asked Jessica.

"I'm thirsty." Jessica replied.

"Ok, I'll just get your carrot juice." Lola replied. She reached into their picnic basket and pulled out Jessica's juice. Bugs looked up at the sky and saw something fly across the sky.

"What was that?" Bugs asked. Lola looked up at the sky.

"What was what?" Lola asked.

"I thought I saw a circular object in the sky." Bugs replied.

"Probably a Frisbee." Lola said.

"Do Frisbee's fly at 700 mph?" Bugs asked. Lola started to get worried.

"Not usually." Lola replied. Suddenly there was a horrible screaming coming from the centre of the park.

"What was that?" Lola asked.

"Something is terribly wrong." Bugs replied. They grabbed Jessica and ran towards the centre of the park. When they got there, they saw a creature unlike anything they'd seen before. It was very large and muscular. It was mostly orange with green and purple strands coming from it's back. It had two arms; each had three fingers, which looked like razor sharp knives. There was a crystal like structure on the creature's chest.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Lola screamed.

"I don't know but I don't want to find out." Bugs replied. They ran from the park and retreated for home.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were just leaving the surgery with Becky asleep in the basket.

"That went well, glad she's ok." Tweety said.

"Now we can head home for some lunch." Aaooga added. Tweety then looked towards the sky.

"Aaooga, look up there." Tweety said. Aaooga looked up and saw a huge fleet of fighter ship.

"Those fighters aren't from Earth or Mars." Aaooga said.

"Then where are they from?" Tweety asked.

"Don't know, but I'm not flying with those in the sky." Aaooga replied. They began to walk away from the surgery. One of the ships fired a laser at the surgery, destroying it completely. Tweety and Aaooga were far enough away to avoid the blast but everyone in the surgery was killed. Becky was woken up by the explosion and started screaming.

"Let's head home quickly!" Tweety shouted.

"I agree." Aaooga replied. They started to run home. Along the way, they passed more fighters but they didn't fire.

"The earth is being invaded immensely." Tweety said.

"I know, but what can we do?" Aaooga asked, trying to quieten Becky down.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do." Tweety replied. He looked up and saw a hole in the air.

"Look at that." Tweety said. Aaooga looked up and saw the hole.

"Looks like a dimension rift to me." Aaooga replied.

"Those invaders must be from another dimension." Tweety said.

"We can figure things out later, let's just duck for cover." Aaooga replied. They continued to run for home.

* * *

In another Dimension, Mario was again fighting Bowser on Bowser's castle in a battle for Princess Peach. Bowser tried to flambé Mario but he jumped the fire and punched Bowser in the face and then hit him with his hammer.

"Ok Bowser, this is it." Mario taunted as Bowser fell to the ground.

"Damm you! Why do you always beat me?" Bowser shouted as he fell to the ground. Yoshi, Birdo and Luigi were trying to pick the lock that held Peach in the cage.

"It's no use." Luigi moaned. Birdo looked at Yoshi and spoke in their language, she said "Get Luigi out of the way." Yoshi pushed Luigi away and Birdo fired an egg at the lock of the cage. The egg exploded and destroyed the lock on the cage. Peach was unharmed by the explosion and pushed the door open.

"You did it everyone." Peach shouted. She ran out of the cage and hugged everyone, especially Mario.

"Perhaps we should leave these two alone." Luigi said. Yoshi and Birdo started chatting between each other.

"I really wish I knew what they were saying." Luigi said to himself. Bowser was struggling to stand up. Birdo looked at him and fired another explosive egg at him to knock him back down.

"We'd better get you back to the castle." Mario said to Peach.

"When we get back, I'll bake a cake for all of you." Peach replied.

"Yahoo! I love your cooking." Luigi shouted.

"I know you do." Peach replied. Suddenly, a dimension rift opened right next to them.

"What is that?" Luigi asked. Before they could answer, they were sucked into the rift and sent to Earth.

"Mumamia." Mario said as they landed on Earth. Bowser had been left in the mushroom kingdom.

"Where are we?" Luigi asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we've been taken to another dimension." Peach replied. Mario looked around and saw two ducks looking at them.

"What have we here?" One of the ducks, a male, asked.

"Don't know, but I hope they're friendly." The second, a female, replied.

"Who are you?" The male asked.

"Do you intend to harm?" The female asked.

"We don't know where we are." Mario replied. The two ducks looked at each other.

"They seem harmless enough." The male said.

"Ok, but can you say who you are?" The female asked.

"My name is Peach, I am the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." Peach replied.

"The where?" The two ducks asked.

"The Mushroom kingdom." Peach replied.

"They must be from another dimension." One of the ducks said.

"So it must've been a dimension hole that we were sucked through." Peach said to herself.

"Who are the others?" One of the ducks asked.

"My name is Mario, and this is my brother Luigi." Mario replied.

"Hello." Luigi added.

"These two are Yoshi and Birdo." Peach said pointing to the dinosaurs. Yoshi and Birdo said nothing but waved hello instead.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Daffy Duck." Daffy replied.

"And my name is Melissa." Melissa added.

* * *

In the Lylat system, the Great Fox was orbiting Corneria. It had been just over 3 years since the Aparoids had been defeated. Fox and Krystal were now married and had a female fox cub they had called Skit. Peppy was on the Great Fox to take care of her when Fox and Krystal were on a mission. Falco Lombardi was sitting on a chair reading the most recent copy of the Cornerian times. Slippy was doing some work on the Arwings. Fox was pacing the bridge waiting for any sort of mission. Krystal was sitting on a chair playing with Skit. There then came a transmission from General Pepper.

"Hello General." Fox greeted.

"Hello Fox, I have a new mission for you Starfox Team." Pepper replied. Everyone in the room went wide-eyed.

"Finally, it was getting boring." Falco muttered.

"Falco, let's just listen to what the general has to say." Krystal snapped.

"Anyway, a dimension rift has opened near Fortuna." General Pepper began. The hologram of his face was replaced with a picture of Fortuna and the dimension rift was visible. General Pepper continued with the briefing. "We sent some scout probes into the rift and have learned that the planet is under heavy invasion. Beltino has predicted that if this planet falls, the Lylat system could be next. Your mission is to go into this other dimension and lend assistance in eliminating the alien invasion taking place there. You will be paid ten times your normal fee for successful completion of this mission." Fox's eyes lit up.

"Ok general, we'll do it." Fox replied.

"Great fox. One more thing, we've learned that the residents on the planet speak a different language. Beltino has sent you all a translator device; you should receive it within a few minutes. Pepper out!" General Pepper said. His hologram disappeared from the projector.

"ROB, set a course for Fortuna." Fox instructed.

"Setting course for Fortuna." ROB replied. The great fox headed for Fortuna.

* * *

3 million years in the future, the Jupiter mining transport vessel Starbug was pursuing Red Dwarf. They had just defeated their future selves when Rimmer had destroyed the time machine that they had taken. They were celebrating the success with the only beverage they had, Urine Recyc.

"Do we have anything else?" Lister asked.

"Unfortunately not sir." Kryten replied.

"Just be thankful that we have our smeggin lives." Rimmer added.

"I'll say, but I'd rather die young and pretty then let myself get old and wrinkly." Cat added.

"Also we've relocated Red Dwarf's vapour trail, we're only 12 days behind." Kryten said.

"Then let's get chasing." Lister replied.

"Hang on, before we give chase, I need a catnap." Cat said.

"I think we all should." Rimmer added.

"But we risk losing track of Red Dwarf if we did that." Kryten protested.

"I've got it, we power up our turbo boosters and catch up to Red Dwarf before we go to sleep." Cat suggested.

"An excellent proposition, with just two minor drawbacks, one, we don't have enough power for the turbo boosters, and two we don't have any turbo boosters." Kryten replied.

"Then we're snookered then." Rimmer said.

"No problem man, we set Starbug on autopilot to keep chasing Red Dwarf." Lister suggested.

"An Excellent idea." Kryten replied.

"Are you insane?" Rimmer asked.

"The lesser of two evils, I say we go along with Mr. Lister's plan." Kryten replied.

"SMEG!" Rimmer shouted. Lister went into the cockpit and set up autopilot.

"Ok, autopilot is set, now let's get some sleep." Lister said. They went to the sleeping quarters and went to sleep. While they were asleep, Starbug went through a timehole without anyone noticing.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga had safely made it to their house in a remote corner of the city. Becky had fallen asleep from all her screaming. When they were inside they started looking out of the window with anxious looks on their face.

"Who are these things attacking Earth?" Tweety asked.

"That's anyone's guess, but if we don't get help soon, the world is doomed." Aaooga replied.

"Where could we get help?" Tweety asked.

"Don't know, perhaps from mars." Aaooga replied.

"Good idea, we'll talk to Marvin later." Tweety said. They were still looking out the window. They saw a space vehicle land in a clearing very close by. The vehicle had the name 'Starbug' written on the side.

"Not another ship." Tweety moaned.

"Wait Tweety, that ship is different from all the others." Aaooga replied.

"You mean they could be on our side?" Tweety asked.

"Could be, let's investigate." Aaooga replied.

"We'd better make sure Becky will be safe if we leave her." Tweety said

"Good idea, we'll take her with us." Aaooga replied. They put Becky in the baby basket and went to the ship.

* * *

The crew on Starbug woke up after a few minutes. Rimmer woke up to the sight of Tweety and Aaooga looking at him.

"Humans." Aaooga said.

"What are they doing here?" Tweety asked. Rimmer saw them and screamed, waking everyone else up. Tweety and Aaooga retreated to the other side of the sleeping quarters. Becky started to cry madly.

"Calm down, you're safe." Aaooga said to Becky. She soon calmed down and went back to sleep

"What's wrong Rimmer?" Lister asked.

"We have intruders." Rimmer replied pointing to Tweety and Aaooga.

"Oh hello you two." Lister said when he saw Tweety and Aaooga.

"What's going on everyone?" Kryten asked as he entered the room.

"We have intruders." Rimmer replied pointing to Tweety and Aaooga.

"You've said that already." Aaooga said.

"Lookie here me laddieos, boarding this vessel is seen in my eyes as an act of war." Rimmer said.

"What does that mean in general terms?" Tweety asked.

"It means we surrender." Rimmer replied. He stuck his hands in the air. Tweety and Aaooga started laughing.

"What a total coward." Tweety said.

"Would either of you two like something to eat?" Kryten asked. Rimmer was shocked at this.

"Kryten, you can't just offer them food!" Rimmer protested.

"Sir, they are our guests." Kryten replied.

"May I remind you of Space Corps Directive 21848." Rimmer said. Kryten thought for a moment.

"Space Corps Directive 21848? No officer must prance around the cargo decks wearing a pink tutu? May I ask where this is relevant in this situation?" Kryten asked. Rimmer looked disgusted.

"21849 then!" Rimmer said.

"Ah, all unidentified beings must be kept outside the vehicle until their purpose is clear." Kryten said.

"YES!" Rimmer shouted.

"Calm down Rimmer, these people aren't unidentified." Lister said.

"He's right sir." Kryten added.

"Who are they then?" Rimmer asked.

"Well, the yellow canary is Tweety Pie of the Looney Tunes. He's famous for outwitting cats left, right and centre. The pink Canary is his wife Aaooga. They met when Tweety famously went around the world in 80 days." Kryten said. Cat looked anxious at Kryten's description.

"That little bird managed to outwit all those cats? Damm he's good." Cat said.

"Why thank you." Tweety replied.

"And who are you?" Aaooga asked.

"My name is Kryten." Kryten replied.

"Hi, my name's Dave Lister." Lister replied.

"My name is Arnold Judus Rimmer." Rimmer replied.

"We just call him Smeghead." Lister added.

"You little goit!" Rimmer said at that remark.

"What about the guy in the suit?" Tweety asked.

"We just call him Cat, he evolved from mine." Lister replied.

"Ohh, so that what future cats look like." Tweety said. Rimmer then figured something out.

"Hang on, if these two are present, does that mean… Lister, go check the navicom." Rimmer said. Lister went into the cockpit. He came back with a look of shock.

"Smeg, we're back on Earth." Lister said when he came back.

"Really?" Rimmer asked.

"Yeah, but at a bad time." Tweety asked.

* * *

In another time period, a space fighter was leaving the planet Aether. It was Samus Aran. After she had saved the Luminoth from the Ing, she was returning home, at least until she saw a new enemy.

"Those Luminoth are such nice people, and the fact that they met the Chozo makes them special to me." Samus said to herself. Her ship's radar then detected an unidentified ship in the nearby space.

"What is that?" Samus asked herself. She piloted the ship closer and saw it was a Space Pirate ship.

"Space Pirates, what are they up to?" Samus asked. She watched as the pirates were leading a fleet into what looked like a portal.

"Those Pirates must have found something. I must stop them before they do any severe damage." Samus said to herself. When the last of the space pirate ship had gone through the portal, Samus followed them through. The portal led to Earth, which was now under heavy attack.

"This is Earth in the past, what could the Space Pirates want here?" Samus asked herself. She landed her ship in a clearing near a hole in the field, equipped her power suit and stepped out onto the planet's surface. . The hole was home to Bugs and Lola, who heard the craft land.

"What was that?" Bugs asked.

"I don't know?" Lola replied.

"Well, I'm going to look." Bugs said.

"Wait, I'm coming too." Lola replied.

"Ok." Bugs replied.

"Can I come?" Jessica asked.

"Stay here, it's for your safety." Lola replied.

"Ok." Jessica said. Bugs and Lola looked outside and saw Samus.

"Look at that thing." Bugs said as they saw Samus.

"Hope it's friendly." Lola replied. Samus heard them and looked at them.

"Hello creatures." Samus said.

"Eh…what's up doc?" Bugs asked.

"I'm hunting Space Pirates." Samus replied.

"What are Space Pirates?" Lola asked.

"Creatures that will stop at nothing to dominate the universe." Samus replied.

"I wonder if it's them that are invading us right now." Lola said.

"This planet is under attack?" Samus asked.

"Severely." Bugs replied.

"In which case, I will help you, my name is Samus Aran." Samus replied.

* * *

On mobius, Sonic and his friends were in another heated battle with Dr. Eggman. Sonic was running towards Eggman's base at full speed while dodging all the missiles fired at him. Tails and Amy were flying around the base in the tornado 2. Knuckles and Rouge were watching from a distance, waiting for their chance to strike. Cream and Cheese were with them, keeping away from the fight. Sonic eventually made it to where Eggman was.

"Ah, welcome Sonic, here to foil my plans again?" Eggman cackled.

"You bet I am." Sonic replied.

"Well this time you're too late! With one press of this button, I will create an Earthquake so powerful that all the buildings in Mobius will crumble!" Eggman shouted. He pressed the button but nothing happened.

"Something missing?" Sonic asked sarcastically. He was holding the seven chaos emeralds.

"How did you find the chaos emeralds? I had them stored in the core of the base!" Eggman shouted. Suddenly, the wall was punched open. Knuckles and Rouge entered the room and the Tornado 2 flew outside.

"Those Emeralds you found were fake, they have no power." Rouge explained.

"These are the real Emeralds." Sonic added.

"Now for the next part." Knuckles said. Before Eggman could react, sonic triggered Chaos Control, sending everyone to Earth.

"Well, we're back on Earth." Sonic said when they arrived. Everyone was together other than Eggman.

"It looks like we arrived in time, look." Tails added pointing to the sky. They saw several alien fighter ships in the sky, the like of which they had not seen before.

"It looks like Earth is under heavy attack." Amy said.

"Looks like we're going to save Earth again." Sonic replied.

"I wonder if Chris is still alive." Cream added.

"Perhaps we'll get to see him." Tails said.

"Let's go to his house." Sonic suggested. They started to head towards the Thorndike residence to find their old friends.

* * *

Deep underground, the Worm's war had finally been ended. The underworld had been evenly divided between the several clans. Boggy B was talking to his clan leader. With him were his Brother Spadge, His sister Suzette and his nephew Clagna.

"Well, the war is over, so we can now dispose of our weapons." The chief said.

"Finally, future generations can live in peace." Boggy B replied.

"What a relief, that war was getting on my nerves." Suzette added.

"We should dispose of the weapons as soon as we can." The chief said. There was a sudden rumbling of the ground.

"Did another clan use an earthquake?" Clagna asked.

"That was too low in magnitude, it did no damage." Spadge replied. Suddenly, the office was torn open.

"What was hat?" Suzette asked. Everyone looked up and saw a huge alien fleet flying overhead.

"They're targeting the upper world." Boggy B said.

"We could be destroyed if the upper world is." Spadge added. The chief thought for a moment.

"We have no choice, send our men up to help repel these invaders." The chief ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone replied.

"I shall send word to the other clans to request their help." The chief added.

* * *

In the land of Hyrule, Zelda was out horse riding with Link in the Hylian field.

"Good to see the land at peace." Zelda said.

"I agree with you, now that Ganondorf is sealed, everyone can live in peace." Link replied.

"I hope the peace lasts." Zelda said with a sigh.

"If danger arises, I shall defeat it." Link replied. He put his hand on the hilt of the Master Sword as he said this. Zelda smiled at him.

"As long as Hyrule as a hero like you, everyone will be at peace." Zelda said. Link saw a dark patch in the field.

"What is that?" Link asked.

"Let's go see." Zelda replied. Link drew his sword and they rode towards the dark patch.

"Is it some kind of portal?" Zelda asked.

"I'd guess so." Link replied.

"I'm sensing dark presence from the other side of the portal." Zelda said.

"Then I shall go and destroy this evil before Hyrule is in danger." Link replied.

"Very well, but be careful." Zelda said.

"Don't worry." Link replied. He rode into the portal and found himself on another planet.

"Obviously, I'm not in Hyrule anymore." Link said. He looked around and saw all the alien fighters around.

"Looks like this planet is in serious trouble. I must defeat this evil before Hyrule is threatened." Link said. With that, he rode off on Epona to find clues as to what was going on.

* * *

Marvin the Martian had returned to Earth bringing with him a fleet from mars to help fight off the intruders.

"I don't know who these things are but we must protect Earth. Show no mercy!" Marvin said over the intercom. The Martian fleet flew towards a fleet of alien invaders. The enemy fleet started firing at the Martians. The enemy was powerful and destroyed many Martian ships. They did not go unscathed though; a few of their ships were also shot down. However, the Martians had lost too many ships to continue.

"Drat, we have to retreat." Marvin said through the intercom. When he said this, a large dreadnought looking ship came towards the enemy fighters.

"RETREAT!" Marvin shouted over the intercom. The Martians retreated. The other ship that had appeared was the Great Fox. Inside, the Starfox team were preparing to launch the Arwings to fight off the small fleet.

"We know nothing about this enemy, use extreme caution." Peppy shouted.

"Just take care of Skit while we're gone." Fox replied.

"No problem fox." Peppy replied.

"Lift Lock Released." ROB said as the lock on the Arwings was released.

"Is everyone ready?" Peppy asked.

"I'm ready." Fox replied.

"I'm A-ok." Falco added.

"I'm all set." Slippy added.

"We're ready." Krystal added.

"Launch all ships." Peppy said. The Arwings left the hangar of the Great fox and began to fight the alien fleet.

"Woo hoo, these ships are no match for our Arwings." Slippy said as he blasted some enemy fighters out of the sky.

"Slippy, you have enemies on your tail." Krystal said over the intercom. She came up behind and shot down the pursuers.

"Thanks Krystal, I thought that was it." Slippy said.

"This always happens to you." Fox said.

"Whatever." Slippy replied.

"Fox, behind you!" Falco yelled. Fox did a loop and shot down the fighters that were pursuing him.

"Thanks Falco." Fox replied.

"Don't mention it." Falco replied. After a long battle, all of the alien fighters in the area had been shot down and there were no casualties.

"Nice going team, now land your Arwings and search for survivors." Peppy instructed.

"Ok." Fox replied. The team landed and began to search for survivors.

* * *

On the planet of Symphonia, Lloyd and his friends were sitting around the angel tree. Lloyd and Colette had gathered all the exphere's around the world and buried them in a mass gravesite.

"I wonder how Dad's doing." Lloyd said as he looked up at the sky. Colette was sitting next to him.

"Maybe he'll visit sometime." Colette said.

"I hope so." Lloyd replied.

"Are you talking about Kratos?" Genis asked. He was sitting with Presea.

"Umm, yeah." Lloyd replied.

"I don't think he'll be coming back." Genis said.

"The probability of Derris Kharlan coming close enough for Kratos to visit is 12." Presea added.

"She's right, we don't know where the comet will go." Raine added.

"Yo, what's all this talk about?" Zelos asked.

"We're talking about Derris Kharlan." Lloyd replied.

"You miss Kratos don't you?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah." Lloyd sighed. They were going to continue when a portal opened near the angel tree.

"What is that?" Lloyd asked.

"An unknown presence emanates from that darkness." Presea added.

"I'll ask Shadow." Sheena replied. On cue, Shadow appeared.

"Shadow, what is this darkness?" Sheena asked.

"Portal…Leads to another world…" Shadow replied. He then disappeared.

"There's a dark presence coming from that portal." Genis stated.

"I can hear cries of agony from in there." Colette said.

"Think we should lend a hand?" Lloyd asked.

"I agree with Lloyd." Colette replied.

"Well, it's been quiet since that looney Mithos was defeated, we need to do something." Zelos replied.

"Ah well, looks like I'll be outvoted again." Raine said with a sigh. They entered the portal and arrived in a different planet.

"This planet is unknown." Presea said.

"I can still sense mana so I can still use magic." Genis added.

"Look." Regal said. They looked up and saw the huge alien fleet.

"Looks like this place is in major trouble." Lloyd replied.

* * *

In the centre of Persia, the prince of the land was resting after escaping the Dhaka and destroying the sands of time before they were created.

"Well, I'm safe from the Dhaka, now what." The Prince said to himself. He was then approached by a green Dragon with yellow markings.

"What are you?" The prince asked.

"My name is Rayquaza. I have been searching for you." The dragon replied.

"Why?" The prince asked.

"The world is in danger and you are one of the destined saviours of the world." Rayquaza replied.

"I see, what threatens the world?" The prince asked.

"A creature from outer space has lead a colossal armada of ships at the world. Us legendry POKéMON have been gathering the chosen heroes to save the world." Rayquaza replied.

"So, what can I do?" The Prince asked.

"Get on my back and I shall explain everything to the rest of the heroes when we meet." Rayquaza replied. The prince climbed onto Rayquaza and he started to fly towards the destined point where the heroes would gather.

* * *

(A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Forgive me if I'm slow to update this as I have other stories on the go. This story is pretty much a lengthy prologue; the real action will start in a couple of chapters. For the meantime, please Read and Review, but no flames please.) 


	2. Who is the enemy?

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Glad you like it so far. Hope you know of at least some of the other characters in this story. If there's any you don't know about let me know and I'll send you an e-mail about them. I'll say that they're all favourites of mine. Sorry I took so long to update this story.

**Who is the enemy?**

Bugs and Lola were climbing out of their rabbit hole with Samus Aran looking over them.

"How long has the planet been under attack?" Samus asked.

"Since earlier today." Lola replied.

"What did the aliens look like?" Samus asked.

"We've only seen one of them, it was a orange with green and purple strands, very muscular, razor fingers and a gem in the centre." Bugs replied. Samus thought for a moment.

"That's no space pirate I know." Samus said. As she said this, a black mantis like creature jumped down from a nearby tree.

"Is that a space pirate?" Bugs asked. Samus aimed her arm cannon at the creature.

"That is a space pirate. Hide!" Samus replied. Bugs and Lola jumped into their rabbit hole while Samus battled the Space pirate. A lone pirate was no match for her, one ice beam shot and a super missile shatter the creature to pieces.

"It's gone." Samus said down the hole. Bugs and Lola came back out. Lola was holding Jessica tightly.

"So that was a space pirate." Lola said in amazement. Just then, a yellow dog with what looked like thunderclouds on it's back jumped in front of them. It was stripped like a tiger and had fangs also like a tiger. Samus aimed her arm cannon at it.

"Do not be afraid, I won't hurt you." The dog said. Samus kept her arm cannon steady but didn't fire.

"Who are you?" Bugs asked.

"I am Raikou!" The dog replied.

"You are the legendary dog of thunder?" Lola asked.

"Indeed, you are in no danger." Raikou replied. Samus lowered her arm cannon.

"What do you want?" Samus asked.

"You are destined heroes to fight off this invasion." Raikou replied.

"Destined Heroes?" Bugs asked hesitantly.

"Yes, all the destined heroes will be gathered in the tallest tower of the planet for briefing, I shall take you there." Raikou replied.

"How long will it take?" Lola asked.

"Get on my back and we'll be there in seconds." Raikou replied.

"What about my daughter?" Lola asked.

"It will be safer if you took her along." Raikou replied.

"Ok." Bugs replied hesitantly. They climbed on Raikou's back and he raced to the tower for briefing.

* * *

The starfox team had landed in a forest nearby and were searching for any signs of life. They had split up into pairs, Fox with Krystal and Falco with Slippy.

"Falco, have you found anything?" Fox asked over the radio link.

"Nothing yet." Falco replied.

"How about you guys?" Slippy asked.

"I'm sensing brain patterns, someone's nearby." Krystal replied.

"Ok, we'll call you if we find anything." Fox added.

"Right, Falco out." Falco replied

"What's that?" Krystal asked. She pointed at a floating cat like creature with a long tail.

"Don't know, be ready for anything." Fox replied, arming his blaster.

"Do not be afraid." The creature said, startling Fox and Krystal.

"What are you?" Krystal asked.

"My name is Mew." The creature replied.

"Were you injured by the attack?" Krystal asked.

"Not at all, and I've been looking for you." Mew replied.

"Why?" Fox asked.

"You're destined heroes to fight off this invasion, return to your mother ship and follow me." Mew replied. He flew up in front of the Great Fox. Fox opened communications to Falco.

"Falco, Slippy, return to the Great Fox." Fox ordered.

"Ai Ai." Slippy replied. Everyone returned to their Arwings and then to the Great Fox.

"Peppy, follow that creature." Fox said pointing to the Mew.

"Ok, if you say so." Peppy replied. Mew started to lead the Starfox tem to the meeting place.

* * *

Tweety and Aaooga were now sitting in the main quarters of Starbug. Rimmer had finally accepted them as guests and they'd explained the danger Earth was in.

"Smeg, we did pick a bad time to come back to Earth." Lister said.

"What are we going to do?" Kryten asked.

"I say we flee." Rimmer replied.

"I say we help." Lister replied.

"Do those two always disagree?" Tweety asked.

"More than the Capulets and the Montagues." Kryten replied.

"They argue like brothers." Aaooga commented.

"What does that mean?" Lister and Rimmer asked simultaneously. Tweety noticed the H on Rimmer's forehead.

"What does that H stand for?" Tweety asked.

"Hologram. In the future, it's possible to bring back the dead as hologram's." Kryten replied.

"So, how did Rimmer die?" Aaooga asked.

"Radiation leak." Rimmer replied.

"I went into stasis to survive it." Lister added.

"And Rimmer died in the accident?" Tweety asked.

"Indeed." Kryten replied.

"What a Smeghead" Tweety muttered. Aaooga and Becky giggled.

"What was that?" Rimmer asked.

"I said Smeghead." Tweety replied. Becky giggled again.

"How was I supposed to know I was going to die?" Rimmer asked.

"Wasn't it obvious, you Smeghead?" Lister asked.

"Insult mode, you utter Smeghead." Kryten added. Becky started making noises.

"Shhh, I think she's about to say her first word." Aaooga said.

"This'll be cute." Rimmer muttered.

"Let's just listen." Kryten said. Becky started mouthing and trying to speak.

"Sm, Sm, Sme, Sme--g, smeg--h," Becky began to say.

"You can do it." Tweety said, encouraging his daughter. After a few seconds of trying, Becky finally said her first word.

"Sm-eghead." Becky finally said. Rimmer looked disgusted while everyone else started laughing.

"Kids say the silliest things." Aaooga said. Cat looked out of the window of Starbug. He saw a creature outside looking at Starbug.

* * *

"Guys, we've got company." Cat said.

"Who?" Lister asked.

"Err… giant blue bird surrounded by a mist, long tail." Cat said.

"Hoe big?" Kryten asked.

"About 5ft 7." Cat replied.

"Go to red alert!" Rimmer ordered. Tweety and Aaooga had a look through the window.

"Have you seen birds like this before?" Tweety asked.

"I saw one in Tibet once but I'm not sure what it's called." Aaooga replied. Suddenly, a soothing voice came from outside the bug.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." The voice said.

"Stay inside!" Rimmer ordered.

"Calm down man, the voice said we weren't in any danger." Lister said.

"So did those mermaids that dragged countless sailors to the abyss." Rimmer replied.

"Sir, that is just a silly legend, merpeople don't exist. The descriptions of merpeople relate to a POKéMON known as a Dewgong." Kryten said.

"Whatever, I say we stay inside." Rimmer replied.

"I say we go have a look." Cat said.

"What about you two?" Kryten asked, referring to Tweety and Aaooga.

"We want to go out and see as well." Aaooga replied.

"Looks your outvoted." Tweety said to Rimmer.

"SMEG!" Rimmer shouted. They went outside the bug and looked at the majestic bird that stood before them.

"What is that thing?" Lister asked.

"If my knowledge chip is correct, that is an Articuno, a Legendry bird POKéMON said to rescue mountain climbers who become lost." Kryten replied.

"But we're not in any mountainous areas." Tweety said.

"Then why did it come?" Aaooga asked.

"I came looking for all of you." Articuno replied.

"Why?" Lister asked.

"You're aware of the invasion right now aren't you?" Articuno asked.

"It's more news than the time when they made a yoyo as big as a house." Lister replied.

"Whatever." Tweety muttered.

"You are destined heroes to fight off this invasion." Articuno said.

"Err, can you run that by us again?" Rimmer asked. He was standing in the doorway of Starbug.

"Follow me to the meeting point and I'll explain." Articuno replied. It started to fly away.

"Alright everyone, let's chase after it and see what's going on." Lister said.

"Do you want to ride with us?" Kryten asked.

"Ok, it'll be easier then flying." Tweety replied.

"Well let's go then." Lister said boldly. Everyone went back into Starbug, having to forcefully push Rimmer out of the way, and followed the Articuno.

* * *

The army of worms had arrived on the Earth's surface ready to fight off the invaders that were threatening them. They looked around and saw that all the human buildings around them had already been devastated.

"Well, we'd better be ready for anything!" Boggy B said.

"This will be a lot tougher than the worm wars." Suzette muttered.

"But this time they're on our side." Spadge added.

"But where do we start searching?" Clagna asked.

"Start with me." Came a voice.

"Who was that?" Suzette asked.

"I think it was that thing." Spadge replied, pointing to a green fairy like creature with an onion like head.

"Is that one of the aliens?" Suzette asked. Boggy B readied his Bazooka.

"If it is, it will be eating bazooka shell!" Boggy B boasted.

"I'm from this planet." The creature said. Boggy B kept the Bazooka steady.

"What are you?" Clagna asked.

"Call me Celebi. I mean no harm." The creature replied. Boggy B lowered the Bazooka.

"Then what do you want?" Boggy B asked.

"Come with me to a meeting of heroes and all will be explained." Celebi replied.

"How can we come with you?" Suzette asked. Celebi lowered its hand.

"Climb onto me and we'll fly there." Celebi replied.

"Ok, but I am nervous." Clagna said. The worms climbed aboard the Celebi and it began to fly towards the meeting point.

* * *

Link was riding on Epona through the forest that he'd appeared in. As he did, he felt the master sword shaking.

"Something's around." He said. He drew the master sword and waited. He looked around and eventually a creature as big as him emerged from the bushes. It had a cone shaped head and large eyes, about the size of golf tennis balls. The body was thin and coloured grey. The figure looked at link and pulled out a small dagger.

"Die fowl beast." The figure said in a mechanical accent. The creature threw the dagger at Link but he blocked it with his mirror shield.

"That's how you want to play is it?" Link asked. He readied his sword and leapt at the creature, slashing at it with the master sword. The blade hit the creature and knocked it to the ground. Link put his sword away and readied his bow, arming a light arrow.

"My death will not stop the invasion. You cannot stop us alone." The creature said.

"At least there will be one less to deal with." Link replied. He fired the light arrow and the creature disintegrated. Link put his bow away.

"I need to find someone from this world." Link said. He was then approached by a large dog. It was mostly brown but with what looked like a mask on its face. The 'mask' was mostly red with a gold crown and a white moustache. On the creature's back were some miniature clouds. The creature also had what looked like wings on its side. Link could feel a high body temperature from the creature. He drew the master sword and prepared the possibility that he'd have to fight it.

"I mean you no harm." The creature said.

"Are you from this world then?" Link asked.

"I am." The creature replied. Link put the master sword away.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"I an Entei." The dog replied.

"You look like you are looking for something." Link said.

"I was looking for you, chosen fighter." Entei replied.

"What do you mean chosen fighter?" Link asked.

"Get on my back and I'll show you." Enter replied.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll follow you on Epona." Link said.

"Very well, I shall go slowly so you can keep up." Entei replied. He led Link to the meeting grounds.

* * *

Daffy and Melissa had just explained what was happening to Mario and his friends. Luigi was confused by everything, Peach was scared and Mario was intrigued.

"So, this world is in danger from an alien presence." Mario said.

"I'm afraid it is." Melissa replied.

"I don't like the sound of that." Luigi muttered.

"What about the portal that brought us here?" Peach asked.

"Sorry, don't know about that." Daffy replied.

"I think it was probably coincidence." Peach suggested.

"Probably." Melissa replied.

"It was no coincidence." Came a masculine voice from above.

"We've finally found you." Came another voice, this one feminine.

"Who's there?" Mario asked. Birdo prepared to spit an egg at whoever it was. Two dragon-like creatures descended to them. One was blue and grey with a red triangle on its chest. The other was slightly smaller and was red and white. It has a similar triangle on its chest but it was blue.

"Aren't these creatures from Earthy?" Daffy asked.

"Yes, I read about them in a book, but I can't remember their names." Melissa replied.

"My name is Latios." The Blue dragon said.

"And my name is Latias." The red dragon added.

"What do you want?" Peach asked.

"We will take you to meet with all the other heroes that have been gathered." Latios replied.

"You are part of a group of fighters chosen to fight off these aliens." Latias added.

"What can we do to help?" Mario asked.

"Our leader will explain when we get to the meeting." Latios replied.

"And I suppose you have to take us there." Daffy said sarcastically.

"Indeed." Latias replied.

"Where is the meeting?" Peach asked.

"Atop a tall legendry tower." Latios replied.

"We shall teleport you there." Latias added. The two dragons then combined their power and teleported everyone to the meeting point.

* * *

Lloyd and his friends were searching around the new area that they were in, trying to figure out where they were. They were walking

"Such a pretty forest." Colette muttered.

"Yes, but a variety of unknown life." Presea added.

"I hope that the native creatures accept us." Regal said.

"Looking at the alien fleet, this planet needs all the help it can get to save it." Genis added.

"What's that?" Sheena asked, pointing up to an object in the sky.

"It looks like a comet." Raine replied.

"So, there's comet's here as well eh?" Lloyd asked in wonder.

"It's possible that we were transported several million light years to another galaxy." Raine replied.

"Then how are we going to get home?" Lloyd asked.

"The probability of getting home is currently 10 percent." Presea said.

"Thanks for lifting our confidence." Lloyd replied sarcastically.

"Yo guys, we've got company." Zelos said. They turned to Zelos and saw a cat like creature in front of them. It had a long purple tail and black eyes, which seemed to penetrate their mind. The creature stood on two legs and it's hands had three fingers. It also had two necks.

"Cutie!" Colette cried.

"I can sense a strong magical force coming from this creature." Genis said.

"Don't be afraid, I won't harm you." The creature said.

"What are you?" Sheens asked.

"My name is Mewtwo!" The creature replied.

"Are you native to this planet?" Raine asked.

"Yes, I am one of the legendry POKéMON assigned to the protection of this planet." Mewtwo replied.

"Uhh, you're aware that you're planet is under heavy attack don't you?" Zelos asked.

"I am aware, and your group are some of the destined fighters chosen by our leader to fight them." Mewtwo replied.

"You mean, the creatures here created the portal that brought us here?" Sheena asked.

"Our leader created that portal so you could help. He brought many others as well." Mewtwo replied.

"What can we do to help?" Regal asked.

"I shall take you to the place of meeting, our leader will explain everything there." Mewtwo replied. He then teleported everyone to where the meeting was to take place.

* * *

Sonic and his friends had arrived at the Thorndike residence in Station square. The house was undamaged from the alien attacks but was under heavy air defence. Everywhere they looked, there were anti-aircraft turrets that defended the house from the alien spacecraft.

"Well, let's meet up with our old pal." Sonic said proudly. They rang the main doorbell outside the gate of the house. A voice came from the speaker outside the house. It was the security guard, Mr. Tonaka.

"Who calls the Thorndike residence?" Mr. Tonaka. Amy went to the speaker.

"Hey Mr. Tonaka, it's Amy rose. We've come back for a visit." Amy said into the speaker.

"I recognize your voice Amy, we are hiding inside because of the alien attack. I will come out to greet you all." Mr. Tonaka replied, somewhat surprised to hear Amy's voice.

"Thank you." Amy said into the speaker. Mr. Tonaka soon came up to the main gate and opened it.

"Hi Mr. Tonaka." Tails greeted.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"It's great to see you all again. Master Chris will be most pleased. He's in his room at the moment." Mr. Tonaka replied.

"Thank you." Cream said.

"Chao Chao." Cheese cried in happiness. Mr. Tonaka led the group to Chris' room. When they got there, Sonic knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Chris asked from inside his room.

"It's me Chris." Sonic replied.

"Sonic?" Chris asked with a shocked tone. He ran up to the door and opened it and saw Sonic and the others standing before him. Sonic gave a thumbs up when the door opened.

"How've you been buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Hi Chris." Everyone else said.

"Guys, you came back!" Chris replied.

"Yep, but it was another Chaos control incident." Sonic said.

"What about Eggman?" Chris asked.

"Don't know, but this problem seems more serious at the moment." Sonic replied. Cream was looking out the window for alien ships. He then saw a large grey and purple bird flying towards them. The bird had scales along a long tail.

"Guys, there's something coming." Tails called out. Everyone went to the window and saw the bird coming. The anti air defence did nothing to the creature. It used a strange force to lock out the firing and came up to the window.

"What is that thing?" Knuckles asked.

"Any ideas?" Chris asked.

"I remember reading about this last time I was here. If I'm not mistaken, that's a Lugia." Tails replied.

"I thought those were a legend." Chris said.

"I will not harm you." Lugia said through the window.

"Then what do you want, you overgrown bird?" Sonic asked, ready to attack at any moment.

"You, chosen fighters, are needed to fight off this alien force." Lugia replied

"Even me?" Chris asked.

"Sadly no, it is far too dangerous for you to be involved." Lugia replied. "I appreciate your courage though." It added.

"Will there be any jewels in it?" Rouge asked.

"If you count the treasures onboard the alien craft." Lugia replied with a sigh.

"Count us in!" Sonic said confidently.

"Very well, climb on my back and I shall take you to the place where you shall meet the other heroes." Lugia replied, opening the window telekinetically.

"Let's go guys." Sonic said confidently. He jumped out of the window and landed on Lugia's back. Everyone else soon followed

"Good luck guys." Chris called when everyone was ready to go.

"Just stay safe." Tails replied.

"Consider all of these aliens fried." Sonic added confidently. Lugia flew off to the meeting point where all the heroes were to meet.

* * *

After a few hours, everyone was arriving at the place where everyone would meet. The place in question was a tall tower on the continent of Antarctica. It was protected by a psychic barrier, which was projected to the legendry POKéMON. The barrier made the tower invisible to all those who were not meant to see it. The tower was roughly 10 miles high and was decorated from top to bottom with inscriptions of all the POKéMON that had ever existed. The meeting room was a large room at the top of the tower. It was covered in gold walls and red curtains hung from the walls. The curtains had a drawing of the head legendry POKéMON, Jirachi, woven in with gold fabric. There were statues of all the legendry POKéMON around the edge of the room. There were rows of seats for the heroes to use in the centre of the room. At the front was a very large area for the legendry POKéMON to stand and give their talk. The first group to arrive were Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Peach, Daffy and Melissa. They had been teleported in by Latios and Latias, who now went to their place in the front of the room. Mewtwo arrived with Lloyd and his friends soon after.

"So, these are some more of the heroes eh?" Daffy asked sarcastically. Lloyd came over and inspected Daffy.

"What is this weird creature?" Lloyd asked.

"He looks cute." Colette added.

"I happen to be a Duck." Daffy replied.

"And I'm guessing you're all humans." Melissa added.

"Not all of us, I'm a half-elf." Genis replied.

"Me too." Raine added.

"You look human to me." Daffy remarked.

"That's because half-elves are half-human as well." Genis replied.

"That makes sense." Melissa muttered. Mario went over to Lloyd.

"What are your names?" Mario asked.

"I'm Lloyd, this is Colette, Genis, Raine, Sheena, Presea, Zelos and Regal." Lloyd replied, introducing the group.

"Hello." Everyone else added.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Mario, this is my brother Luigi, this is Yoshi, Birdo and Princess Peach." Mario replied, introducing his group.

"I'm Daffy." Daffy added.

"My name's Melissa." Melissa added.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Raine said. Articuno then flew into the chamber, followed by the Red Dwarf crew, Tweety and Aaooga.

"Hello Tweety." Daffy said.

"Hi Daffy, hi Melissa." Tweety greeted.

"More animated animals." Rimmer remarked.

"Actually, more Looney Tunes sir." Kryten replied.

"Then, who are they?" Rimmer asked.

"That there is Daffy duck, a greedy duck who'll do anything to get his hands on money." Kryten replied.

"Just like the Cat regarding clothes." Rimmer muttered.

"Hey goalpost head, say something like that again and that H will be shoved so far down your gullet, you'll have to undo your fly to see it." Cat threatened.

"Anyway, the other one is his wife Melissa. They've known each other pretty much their entire lives." Kryten continued.

"She's sexy for a duck." Lister remarked. Melissa looked away.

"Honestly, anything excites you doesn't it?" Rimmer asked sarcastically. Lister looked offended.

"Rimmer, I was just saying she looked sexy that's all!" Lister remarked back.

"That's always the case." Rimmer replied. Raikou then entered the room, with Bugs, Lola, Jessica and Samus on it's back. They got off and Raikou went up to his place on the stand up front.

"Aha, there's someone I recognise." Rimmer said, pointing to Bugs.

"Obviously, he's famous." Lister replied.

"Yep, Bugs Bunny." Rimmer said.

"Eh…what's up doc?" Bugs asked sarcastically. Lister went up to him.

"Is this honey bunny?" Lister asked, referring to lola. Lola looked offended.

"Don't mix me up with Bugs' EX!" Lola replied sternly.

"Sir, that's Lola bunny, Bugs bunny's wife. He and honey separated, but I'm not sure of the circumstances." Kryten said. Lister kept eyeing Lola.

"You've got a bit of a doll for a wife." Lister said to Bugs.

"Bad move doc." Bugs replied.

"Hold Jessica and cover her eyes." Lola said, giving Jessica to Bugs.

"Ok." Bugs replied. Lola slapped Lister around the face so hard he fell back onto Rimmer.

"What was that for?" Lister asked. Kryten went up to him.

"Sir, you shouldn't have called her doll." Kryten replied. Lola then threw a kick to Kryten's head, knocking him onto the cat.

"That goes to you too, bucket head!" Lola said sternly.

"Nice moves." Cat remarked.

* * *

After about an hour, everyone had arrived in the meeting room and had greeted everyone. They were now sitting on the chairs, watching the legendry POKéMON on the stage, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Well, looks like we're going to meet the leader of this resistance." Fox said. He was sitting next to Krystal, who had skit on her lap.

"Wonder what he'll look like." Falco muttered.

"We'll also learn about what we're up against." Peppy added.

"I just want to get this over and done with." The Prince of Persia, who was sitting behind the starfox team, muttered.

"Quiet everyone, I think the leader is coming." Tweety called out. Everyone looked towards the stage where a slight was shining. Small stars began to sparkle into a vague star shape. The shape then took on the appearance of a living star. It was mostly white with yellow hair and blue strands coming from its back. The creature looked at everyone who had attended.

"Everyone, firstly, I must thank everyone for coming to this meeting. My name is Jirachi. I am the leader of the legendry POKéMON." The creature said.

"Did you open up those portals that brought us to this world?" Slippy asked. Jirachi looked at him.

"Yes I did, and I must apologise for doing that, but we need all of your help." Jirachi replied.

"But surely you're the defenders of Earth, surely that alien fleet poses no threat to you." Kryten protested.

"The ships are no problem, it's the leader that is." Jirachi replied.

"Who's the leader of the invasion then?" Aaooga asked.

"It is the POKéMON from outer space we all know as Deoxys." Jirachi replied.

"Hang on doc, I thought you dealt with him when he attacked before." Bugs protested.

"So did we, but he has found a way to fuse all his different forms into one creature, meaning that he now overpowers even me." Jirachi replied. Everyone gasped.

"What about the alien fleet?" Krystal asked.

"When Deoxys transformed, he opened rifts and brought numerous villains from different dimensions, that is the alien fleet." Jirachi replied.

"So what can we do?" Samus asked.

"Us legendry POKéMON have thought of a way to deal with the Deoxys, but we need you to defeat all the aliens and other creatures." Jirachi replied.

"That doesn't sound hard." Link said.

"It will be, we have learned that some of your enemies are also in this region, including a giant monkey head with two giant hands." Jirachi replied. The starfox team gasped.

"Andross!" Fox shouted.

"Deoxys must have revived him." Krystal reasoned.

"And that is not the worst of it." Jirachi replied.

"What is?" Tweety asked.

"A comet made solely of mana is on a collision course with Earth. We believe it to be because of Deoxys." Jirachi replied.

"A comet made of mana, could it be…Derris Kharlan?" Genis asked.

"Could be." Lloyd replied.

"It is." Jirachi replied. Lloyd and his friends gasped.

"How long until impact?" Sonic asked.

"Perhaps I should tell you!" Came a voice from above.

* * *

Everyone looked up and saw that the roof of the tower had been torn completely off. Holding the roof was the creature that Bugs, Lola and Jessica had seen in the park.

"It's that creature again." Bugs remarked.

"Deoxys, why do you dare defy this place?" Jirachi shouted.

"Because I shall soon own this planet." Deoxys replied.

"I don't think so, you are severely outnumbered." Fox shouted. Deoxys looked at him.

"What do you lot think you can do?" Deoxys asked. Fox turned to the starfox team.

"Everyone, draw your blasters and aim for Deoxys." Fox ordered. The starfox team took out their blasters and began firing at Deoxys. Krystal his skit under her chair before she began firing.

"All that can, attack!" Daffy shouted. Samus raised her arm cannon and started firing super missiles at Deoxys.

"Ready guys?" Lister asked.

"Good thing I packed the bazookoids." Kryten replied. Everyone aimed their bazookiods at Deoxys and started firing.

"All troops attack!" Boggy B shouted. The army of worms aimed their weapons at Deoxys, a mixture of Bazooka's, Sheep launchers, mortar cannons and Patsy's magic bullet's, and started firing at Deoxys.

"Those guys are tough." Bugs remarked, looking at the worms.

"Go for it Birdo!" Mario said. Birdo nodded and started spitting her explosive eggs at Deoxys. Jirachi watched everyone giving it their all at Deoxys. He suddenly raised his hand.

"Everyone cease fire." Jirachi ordered. Everyone stopped firing and waited for the smoke to clear. When it did, Deoxys was still there, but with a smile on his face. He had no scratches on him at all.

"What?" Fox asked.

"That was funny." Deoxys joked. He then looked a Jirachi.

"Jirachi, you have two choices, either surrender control of the planet to me, or your planet is reduced to rubble." Deoxys said. Jirachi remained silent and glared at Deoxys. Deoxys used his power to create a huge hourglass in the sky, and a smaller copy in the room.

"You have 24 hours to decide." Deoxys said evilly. He then flew away, leaving everyone staring at the giant hourglass.

* * *

After looking at the hourglass for a few minutes, Bugs broke the silence.

"Me and Lola saw that creature in our local park." Bugs said. Jirachi gave him an awkward look.

"You SAW Deoxys?" Jirachi asked.

"Yes." Lola replied.

"You're lucky to be alive." Jirachi said.

"So, how do we beat that thing?" Sonic asked.

"Ok, I shall send each group into a different region of the planet. Scattered around the world are six orbs of power. You must find all of those and bring them to us." Jirachi instructed.

"What will those orbs do?" Amy asked.

"They will grant us the power to defeat Deoxys." Jirachi replied.

"How do you intend to split up the heroes?" Rayquaza asked.

"I shall explain that now. Sonic, you and your friends must find the chaos emeralds that brought you here. The power within those gems will be needed." Jirachi said.

"No problem." Sonic said coolly.

"Starfox team, I want you to fly the skies and destroy those space fighters around the world." Jirachi instructed.

"Got it." Fox replied.

"Try and defeat Andross while you're at it." Jirachi added.

"Easy." Falco boasted.

"Samus, you must find the red orb in the palace of the gods south of here." Jirachi instructed.

"Ok." Samus replied.

"A word of caution, your enemies the space pirates have made a base there. They may already have the orb." Jirachi warned.

"I shall destroy every last one of them and claim that orb." Samus replied.

"Mario, you and your friends must search for the blue orb in the maze of death to the north of here, on a remote island." Jirachi instructed.

"Okey Dokey." Mario replied.

"Link, head east of here and you shall find the temple of ice. The green orb is inside." Jirachi instructed.

"I shall return with the orb." Link replied.

"Be careful, that temple has been overrun with monsters for years now." Jirachi warned.

"I shall cut down all who stand in my way.

"Lister and friends, to the west, you shall find a temple under the sea. The purple orb rests there." Jirachi instructed.

"Well, looks like well have to go swimming." Lister muttered.

"Worms, deep under the ground here you will find a cave. The silver orb rests in there." Jirachi instructed.

"No problem." Boggy B replied.

"Persian Prince, the final orb, the black orb, is in a labyrinth underneath your home city." Jirachi said.

"I shall go and claim it." The Prince replied.

"Lloyd, you and your friends must go to Derris-Kharlan and find a way of turning it around." Jirachi instructed.

"That comet is as good as reversing its course." Lloyd boasted.

"Bugs, you and your friends must search your hometown. Somewhere there, you will find a ring of eternal life. Find it and destroy it." Jirachi ordered.

"Why destroy it?" Daffy asked.

"If Deoxys ever got his hands on it, this planet will be doomed." Jirachi replied.

"And how are we going to get to our locations?" Lola asked.

"We shall teleport you to where you need to be, or in the case of the starfox team, back to your mothership." Jirachi replied.

"Thank you." Aaooga replied.

"Everyone, failure is not an option. As soon as you have completed your task, you shall immediately be teleported back here. Now go on your missions and good luck." Jirachi said. His eyes glowed and everyone was teleported to where they needed to be.

"What shall we do?" Rayquaza asked.

"Observe our heroes from above and intervene if necessary." Jirachi replied.


End file.
